Saying Goodbye
by Rebecca Cage
Summary: When Tracey loses someone close to him, Carla finds herself in the position of helping him say goodbye. Can she and Professor Oak ease Tracey's pain before it pushes him too far? FINALLY FINISHED!! R&R!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!
1. Fateful Call

Chapter 1: Fateful Call  
  
It was a seemingly normal day on the grounds of the Oak research laboratory with everyone going about their normal daily routines. Tracey was trying to calm a Growlithe on the Fire Preserve that had come down with an upset stomach after getting hold of some food that it shouldn't have, Carla was feeding all of the thousands of Pokemon their breakfast and seeing to them, and Professor Oak was in the lab working on some reports on his and Tracey's latest research project. It would soon be learned however, that this day was going to take a tragic turn for one of them.  
  
Professor Samuel Oak was about a third of the way through the report he was working on when he heard the phone ringing in the lab. He jumped up from the desk and ran to answer it before it stopped ringing.  
  
"Hello. Oak research laboratory. How can I be of assistance?"  
  
"Yes. I hate to disturb you sir but I was wondering if Tracey Sketchit was around." Ray Sketchit said. Professor Oak noticed that the man was at least ten years older than himself and he was mildly startled that he knew Tracey.  
  
"Can you hang on a moment? Tracey's outside on the grounds taking care of a Pokemon. I'll have to go and track him down. By the way, may I ask who it is that's calling?" Professor Oak responded politely.  
  
"The name's Ray Sketchit. Tracey's my son. Can you please tell him that it's very urgent that I speak to him?"  
  
"Of course. Just a moment."  
  
Professor Oak turned around and headed out of the lab and was greeted by Carla, who had just finished feeding the Pokemon and had come in to cool off from the summer heat for a moment.  
  
"Oh. I'm very glad you're here, Carla. I need you to do a favor for me. Would you go to the Fire Pokemon preserve and find Tracey and tell him to hurry up here please? His father is on the phone for him and says it is extremely urgent."  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back with Tracey." Carla confirmed as she turned and bolted back out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Out at the Fire Pokemon preserve, Tracey had just managed to get medication into the sick Growlithe and get him to feeling better when he heard someone call to him. He turned his head to see his girlfriend come running toward him with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Carla. What's the matter?" Tracey asked startled.  
  
"Professor Oak sent me to come and find you. He told me your father is on the phone and it is very urgent." Carla explained as soon as she had caught her breath.  
  
"Why is Dad calling me after so long. How did he even know where to find me? If he went to so much trouble to hunt me down then something must be really bad." Tracey thought as he turned to Carla. "Okay. Let's go." Then he took Carla's hand and the two ran back to the lab.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When he got back the lab with Carla, Tracey found Professor Oak standing at the door waiting for him. Once he got to the phone and saw the pained expression on his father's face, he got a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Dad? What is it? Is something wrong?" Tracey could hardly disguise the fear in his voice.  
  
"Tracey, I need you to get back to the Orange Islands right away. It's your mother. She has cancer and it's in the final stages. There is nothing more that can be done. Her condition is terminal and she only has a couple of days left. She really wants to see you before she lets go. How soon can you get here?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh my God. I'll be on the next flight home. I'll see you soon. Tell Mom that I love her and I'm on my way." Tracey said as he cut the connection.  
  
Just then Professor Oak and Carla, who had stepped out to give Tracey some privacy, reentered the lab. Carla saw the look of total agony on her boyfriend's face and immediately went to him.  
  
"Tracey? Honey, what's the matter? What was that call about?" Carla was startled to see Tracey so upset.  
  
"It's my mother. She has the final stages of cancer and only has a couple of days to live. I've got to go back home to Pinkin Island because she really wants to see me. I need to get the next flight." Tracey said quietly. Even as he spoke the terror was rising within him and he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh, no. Reserve two seats because I'm coming with you." Carla said.  
  
"Thanks, sweetheart. I really don't want to be alone right now." Tracey said, his voice cracking with emotion. As Tracey called and tried to get the soonest available flight to Pinkin Island, Carla hurried upstairs and quickly packed some clothes for the two of them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thirty minutes later, Tracey and Carla were standing by Tracey's car getting ready to head for the airport. Professor Oak had come out to see them off and had a solemn look on his face.  
  
"I appreciate you letting Carla come with me, Professor. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can to help you." Tracey said.  
  
"I know how it feels to be in a tough situation and that you really don't need to be alone. Don't worry about the workload, son. I can handle it. Also you don't need to worry about Marill, Venonat and Scyther. I promise I'll take good care of them. Now hurry or you'll miss your flight." Professor Oak said reassuringly as Tracey helped Carla into the car and climbed into the passenger seat. As the older man watched the car disappear from view, he was extremely worried about his young assistant. 


	2. The Flight

Chapter 2: The Flight  
  
When they arrived at Viridian City airport, Tracey parked the car in a hurry and he and Carla grabbed the two bags out of the trunk and ran into the airport. By the time that they had checked through security and reached their gate, the plane had just started boarding. Once they were on the plane and had located their seats, Tracey sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" Carla asked.  
  
"No. I just hope that we get there in time. One of my mother's last wishes is to see me. I can't be too late." Tracey sighed.  
  
"We'll make it. You have to believe that. Are you sure that there's nothing else bothering you?"  
  
"I haven't seen my mother in over seven years. I didn't even know that she had cancer. It breaks my heart to think that I'm going to lose her when I haven't spent as much time with her as I should." For the second time that day, Tracey was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Shh. It'll be okay. You'll get to see your mom one more time. We'll be there in the morning." Carla soothed.  
  
"I'm going to try to have faith and hope that you're right. What scares me is that when I called Dad back he told me that she's getting weaker by the hour."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, why did you leave home anyway?" Carla asked curiously.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, I felt like my parents were harder on me than my brother and sister and that they didn't understand my dream of becoming a Pokemon watcher. So one day I decided I couldn't take it anymore so I took off. A month later I met Ash and Misty and started traveling with them. Not that I regret my adventures but now I wish I had given Mom and Dad another chance before I ran out on them." Tracey sighed heavily as the plane took to the air.  
  
"I know this has to be hard for you. I also know that I am going to stay right beside you and I am going to do everything I can to help you through this. Just never forget that I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Carla. You'll never know just how much I love you." Tracey whispered as he took Carla in his arms and held her close, allowing her presence to comfort him.  
  
For the longest time, Tracey sat staring out the window at the sky. He tried to keep his mind off of his current situation but no matter how hard he did try his thoughts kept returning to his mother. It was just entirely too overwhelming to think that in a couple of more days, she wasn't going to be there anymore. Tracey realized that even though he had run out on his parents, he had taken for granted that they would still be there if he ever needed them. Suddenly he felt soft breathing and it brought him out of his thoughts. To Tracey's mild surprise it was dark outside and he had been lost in thought for hours. What had distracted him was that Carla had fallen asleep in his embrace and had her head resting on his shoulder. He just held her closer and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I wish I could sleep like that. Just be able to close my eyes and drift on the clouds. I can't believe how tired I am. I never knew that bad news could take so much out of a guy. I'm almost afraid to try and sleep though because of everything that's happened. What time is it? Only 2:30 in the morning. We'll be in the air for another four hours." Tracey thought and yawned as his eyes began to droop with exhaustion. "Maybe I could try to sleep for a few minutes. I'm just too exhausted." Tracey said to himself. A short time later his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his head against the window as he dozed off into a troubled sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In his dreams, Tracey went back in time to a time that he had been trying for the past several hours to avoid. A time in his life that he had kept so secret that not even Ash and Misty, his two closest friends, knew what he kept hidden. Tracey went back to the point in his past when he ran out on his parents. The time he ran out on his family.  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day on Pinkin Island and it seemed much like any other day with the sound of the waves in the distance but this day something was much different.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm going to go down to the beach to sketch some of the Pokemon. I'll be back later." Tracey said to his brother and sister as he walked out of the living room and through the kitchen to the back door.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?" Ray Sketchit called as Tracey picked up his favorite sketchpad and headed for the door.  
  
"I was going outside to do some sketches of the water Pokemon that are down in the ocean." Tracey explained.  
  
"Not right now you're not. You need to study your books. You'll never get to be a doctor if you go down to the beach every day."  
  
"That's it, I've had it! I am sick of you always caring more about what you want than what my dreams are. I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
  
"You are going to be a doctor! Now get in there and study!"  
  
"What about this don't you get! I am not going to be a doctor. I am going to be a Pokemon watcher and an artist. That is the life I want." Tracey shouted.  
  
"There isn't any money in being a Pokemon watcher. I am not going to allow my son to grow up poor!" By this time all of the shouting had attracted the attention of Tracey's mother and she came in from her garden.  
  
"What are you two shouting about?" Aurora Sketchit asked with concern.  
  
"Dad just doesn't understand my dreams. He wants me to go into something that will make me miserable. I don't know if I can take it anymore." Tracey reasoned.  
  
"Our son wants to be a Pokemon watcher and there is no money to be made in that. I will not let him grow up to be poor after the life that we have given him."  
  
"Tracey. Honey, you're father is right. Maybe if you try being a doctor the field will grow on you after a while." Aurora tried to reason with her oldest son.  
  
"I can't believe this! I thought that my mother was the one person I could count on to back me up and you betrayed that. I can't take this anymore. I'm out of here. I'm leaving!" Tracey was extremely hurt that his mother hadn't sided with him.  
  
With those words, Tracey bolted to his bedroom and packed as many of his belongings as he could carry. Then he hurried out the door and down to the beach where he had his boat. As he was running down the path he turned and took one last look at the house where he had grown up. When he did he noticed his mother watching him out the window and saw the tears in her eyes as she watched him leave.  
  
"Goodbye." Tracey whispered as he climbed into his boat and let his tears come freely as he sped away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tracey's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his nightmare and he noticed that Carla was keeping watch over him.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Tracey asked sleepily.  
  
"You were having a nightmare." Carla explained.  
  
"Oh man. I can't believe I dozed off."  
  
"I guess you were pretty tired. We both worked really hard this morning."  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Tracey whispered as he put his head in his hands. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 6:15. We land in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Tracey didn't respond to Carla's soft answer. Instead he just continued to sit with his head in his hands until Carla wrapped her arms around Tracey and pulled him close to her. In the momentary comfort of his girlfriend's arms, Tracey allowed himself to shed a few silent tears as the plane slowly began to descend into the airport on the main island. 


	3. Arriving Home

Chapter 3: Arriving Home  
  
When the plane landed, Tracey and Carla emerged into the terminal and got their bags from the claim area. Then they took a taxi to the dock where they were to catch a ferry that would take them to Pinkin Island. As they arrived at the dock and were heading for the ferry, Carla tried once again to comfort Tracey.  
  
"Hey. We're here now. We'll be at your house very soon. You okay? You seem tired." Carla said.  
  
"Yeah. I am a little beat. I only slept for about four hours last night and I really didn't sleep that well." Tracey admitted.  
  
"Well, maybe after we get settled in and you get to see your mother then you can lie down for a while and try to take a nap. It may make you feel better."  
  
"I don't think I can. Everytime I close my eyes I see the pain in my mother's eyes the day that I ran out on my family. It's been haunting me ever since my dad called yesterday."  
  
"I understand how you feel but I also know that you aren't going to do anyone any good if you exhaust yourself. You need to try and get some rest later."  
  
"Maybe. I hope that if I do get some rest I'm not just setting myself up for more nightmares." Tracey sighed.  
  
"I'm sure you won't be. Hey, here we are on Pinkin Island. You sure lived at a pretty place, Tracey." Carla observed as the ferry docked and the couple stepped off.  
  
"Well, the house isn't too far from here so why don't we walk."  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
Five minutes later, the couple arrived outside Tracey's childhood home. Tracey's heart was in his throat as they approached the front door and he rang the doorbell. Moments later a girl with light brown hair, who looked to be about five years younger than Tracey, opened the door for them and rushed forward to embrace him.  
  
"Tracey! I'm so glad you're here. Momma has been asking for you. I was worried that you wouldn't get here in time." Evelyn Sketchit paused for a moment as she noticed the young woman standing beside her brother. "Who's this?"  
  
"It's okay Evey. I'm here now. That's all that matters. This is my girlfriend Carla. Carla, this is my sister, Evelyn." Tracey said distantly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Evelyn. I'm sorry to hear about what is happening with your mother." Carla said as she smiled at the younger woman.  
  
"Thanks. Why don't you guys come in? You must be tired from the travel. Dad told me that you came all the way from Pallet Town." Evelyn smiled as she moved aside to allow the two to enter.  
  
"Who was at the door, Evelyn? Tracey! Am I glad to see you! Mom just asked me if you were here yet. She's trying to hang on as long as possible." The new speaker was a young boy who appeared to be about twelve years old and was practically a mirror image of Tracey.  
  
"I'm here now. Bobby, this is my girlfriend, Carla. Carla, my brother Bobby."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here." Bobby smiled as he turned to look down the hallway. "Dad! Tracey's here!"  
  
Moments later, Ray appeared from the back of the house and approached his children.  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly, Tracey. I really appreciate you coming." The older man stepped forward and embraced his oldest son for a moment.  
  
"I couldn't stay away when Mom needed me. Where is she?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Back here in the bedroom. This way."  
  
As Tracey followed his father into the room, his heart skipped a beat when he saw his mother. She looked very pale and fragile and it scared him to death.  
  
"Aurora. Tracey's here, sweetheart." Ray whispered to his wife.  
  
"Tracey. Come sit next to me, honey." Aurora motioned to a spot next to her on the bed and Tracey carefully moved and sat close to her.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"I'm so glad you came. I really wanted to see you because there is something that I have been wishing I could tell you for years."  
  
"I heard that you needed me so I came as soon as I could. What did you want to tell me, Mom?" Tracey asked, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you. I know that I hurt you terribly by not siding with you the day you left seven years ago. I should have told you to follow your dreams. I am so proud of how successful you've become." Aurora's voice was very weak and Tracey had to lean forward to even hear her. He took his mother's hand carefully in his own and held it as tightly as he dared.  
  
"I understand why you did. I'm the one who needs to be apologizing. I never should have run out on you, no matter how bad things got. I know it was hard on you watching me leave."  
  
"It was but I knew that you were doing what you had to do. I want you to know that I have thought about you every day and we have all followed your accomplishments very closely. I'm so glad that I got to see you one last time."  
  
"I love you, Mom." Tracey said.  
  
"I love you too." With those last words Aurora closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.  
  
Tracey reached down and felt for his mother's pulse and was heartbroken when he didn't find it. He laid his head on his mother's chest and released his tears into her gown.  
  
"Goodbye." Tracey whispered through his tears. 


	4. Painful Loss

Chapter 4: Painful Loss  
  
While Tracey was in the bedroom with his mother, Carla tried to get herself acquainted with the rest of his family. She walked up to Ray and offered him a warm smile.  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear about the situation with your wife." Carla said softly.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name earlier."  
  
"It's okay. My name is Carla. I'm Tracey's girlfriend. I came with him because I knew that he would need my support."  
  
"I appreciate it. It's very nice to meet you, Carla. I'm Tracey's father. You can call me Ray. I assume you've already met Evelyn and Bobby."  
  
"Yes. You have a very nice family."  
  
"I think that Tracey has found himself a wonderful girl. My son is very lucky to have you." Ray smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm going to do everything I can to help him get through this. I promise to take very good care of him."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tracey sat by his mother's side for a long moment, crying softly over his loss. It still hadn't fully hit him yet that his mother was truly gone. Just then he realized what he had to do.  
  
"I guess I need to go let the others know that Mom's gone." Tracey said to himself as he dried his eyes and stood up.  
  
"I'll miss you, Mom." Tracey whispered quietly as he walked from the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The others were standing in the living room talking and getting to know Carla a little better when Tracey walked in. It was obvious what had him upset before he even said anything.  
  
"Mom's gone. She died a few minutes ago." Tracey said quietly, trying hard not to break down in tears again.  
  
"Oh no. Momma." Evelyn cried as Ray took her in his arms and held her. Bobby just stood in the corner, crying silently.  
  
Carla approached Tracey and put her arms around him. She knew that he needed her now more than he ever had before.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Carla whispered.  
  
"She wanted to see me one more time so she could apologize for something that happened years ago. Her last words were telling me that she loved me." Tracey said solemnly as Carla held him close to her and tried her best to comfort him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two hours later the house was quiet. The funeral home had come and taken Aurora's body from the bedroom to prepare her for the funeral the next day. Most everyone was sleeping but Tracey found that sleep was eluding him. Whenever he closed his eyes he kept seeing his mother lying on her deathbed and hearing the last words she had said to him. After a few minutes, Tracey slipped out of bed, being careful not to disturb Carla, and walked out the front door. As he stepped out into the warm night air, Tracey decided to go down to the beach and let the sea air clear his mind.  
  
When Tracey got to the beach he found a log and sat down on it. He breathed deep and tasted the saltiness of the air and then put his head in his hands. The beach used to be one of his mother's favorite places and although it was comforting that he felt her presence so strongly here, he still had a strong feeling of sadness that wouldn't go away. Tracey was beginning to lose himself in his thoughts when a small sound by his right foot drew his attention.  
  
"Growlithe growl. Growlithe?" (You're sad. Why?) The small puppy Pokemon asked.  
  
"I just lost someone very close to me."  
  
"Growlithe. Growl growlithe growlithe growl. Growlithe growlithe growl." (Oh. I know your sadness. I'm an orphan.)  
  
"Oh no. I'm sorry. Do you not have anywhere to live?"  
  
"Growlithe." (No.) Growlithe admitted sadly.  
  
"I have an idea. Since I need a friend and you seem to need a friend, would you like to be my Pokemon? I'll take very good care of you." Tracey asked.  
  
"Growlithe growl growlithe?" (You mean it?)  
  
"Sure. I'm sure you'll get along great with my other three Pokemon. I'd really like you to come and live with me."  
  
"Growlithe! Growl growl growlithe." (Yeah! I belong somewhere.) Growlithe exclaimed as he jumped into Tracey's lap and allowed him to cuddle him.  
  
"Say. Do you have a name, little guy?"  
  
"Growlithe. Growl growlithe." (No. Not yet.)  
  
"Well. I think we need to do something about that. Hey. I've got it. Why don't I call you Buddy? Do you like that name?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Growl." (Yes.) Buddy answered as he licked Tracey's face and for the first time in two days, Tracey smiled.  
  
"Ok. That's your name. I think we should get back up to the house now. That way we can find something for you to eat. Let's go, Buddy." Tracey said to his new Pokemon as he stood up and started back up the beach.  
  
"Growlithe." (Coming.) Buddy said happily as he pranced along at Tracey's side.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Tracey reached the still quiet house, he slowly turned the knob and the door slid open silently. He walked into the living room, Buddy following quietly behind, and went to get his backpack. He was slightly relieved to find that Carla was still sound asleep in bed where he'd left her. Once he had his backpack he went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, allowing Buddy to hop into his lap.  
  
"Let's see what I have in here that you can eat. You've got to be hungry."  
  
"Growlithe growl." (I am.)  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Tracey located what he was looking for and he pulled out a package of Pokemon food that he kept with him just in case his Pokemon ever got hungry while they were helping him work.  
  
"This looks like what we're after. I know this isn't much but it's all I have on me right now." Tracey whispered as he gently picked Buddy up and sat him on the floor. Then he found a small bowl, poured the Pokemon food into it and placed it in front of his Growlithe. "Here you go."  
  
Tracey watched as his new Pokemon ate the food down in record time. It made him happy to see Buddy so content. Also it occurred to Tracey that this was probably what he needed. Having Buddy to take care of and Carla's love would help him keep his mind off of the loss of his mother. Just then, Buddy finished eating and stood licking Tracey's hand.  
  
"Growl growlithe. Growlithe growl growlithe." (Thank you. That was good.)  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. A friend of mine made that. When we get back to Pallet Town, which is where I live, I can get you some more of that."  
  
Just then a subtle cough caused Tracey to whirl around. He was mildly surprised to see his father standing in the kitchen doorway. He faced his father and gave a small smile.  
  
"Hey, Tracey. You couldn't sleep huh?" Ray asked.  
  
"No. I tried for a long time to get to sleep but eventually I just gave up."  
  
"I understand. Actually I was hoping that you might be awake because I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me? About what? What's on your mind, Dad?" Tracey was more than a little confused by this.  
  
"Well. First, I wanted to tell you that I've heard about how successful you've become and I'm very proud of you. The only reason I knew where to find you was that I remembered reading in the paper that you were working with Professor Oak."  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering about how you knew where I was." Tracey admitted.  
  
"Secondly, I wanted to apologize for being so hard on you when you were younger. I was selfish and wanted you to fulfill my dreams and it didn't matter to me your goals or what you wanted out of life. The day you left I knew that I had forced you to do what you did. I've lived with the guilt of that for a long time. I'm just glad that you were able to make a good life for yourself and find a wonderful girl." Ray finished with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I understand, Dad. I wasn't always the easiest person to deal with. No one forced me to leave, either. I did what I felt I had to do to follow my dreams. My road hasn't been an easy one but I've had the help of a great mentor and wonderful friends. I love you, Dad. You shouldn't feel guilty that I took off because it really wasn't your fault."  
  
"I love you too, son." Ray hugged his son and nearly crushed Buddy, who had been sitting on Tracey's lap and let out a quiet yelp.  
  
"Hey. Where did this little guy come from?"  
  
"Oh. This is Buddy. I took him in as my new Pokemon. Earlier when I couldn't sleep I took a walk down to the beach and I found this orphaned Growlithe. I took a liking to him and he took a liking to me so I decided to take him with me and give him a name." Tracey explained.  
  
"He sure is a cute one. You do have a knack for Pokemon it seems." Ray reached over and scratched Buddy behind the ears.  
  
"Well if you've spent five years observing all kinds of Pokemon in their natural habitat, you tend to learn a few things about them."  
  
Just then they heard a shuffling in the other room as Carla woke up and came into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." Carla yawned as she moved to sit down beside Tracey.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Not really. I was worried about you. I heard you get up and go outside. Where did you go?" Carla paused as she noticed the Pokemon sitting in Tracey's lap. "What a cutie."  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't sleep so I took a walk to the beach and found this little Growlithe. His name is Buddy. I took him in and I'm going to take him back to Pallet with us."  
  
"Growlithe." (Hi.) Buddy said as he licked Carla's hand.  
  
"So cute. How are you doing, Tracey? Did you get any sleep at all last night?"  
  
"Not a bit. Don't get me wrong, I tried to get some sleep. But every time I closed my eyes I say my mother's face when she was lying on her deathbed and hearing her voice echoing in my head. I just couldn't sleep." Tracey admitted.  
  
"Tracey, you can't keep this up. If you do you're going to exhaust yourself and end up getting sick. I know that you're hurting and my heart breaks for you but I am not going to stand by and let you do yourself harm in the healing process. I know your dad will agree with me that you making yourself sick in your grief is not what your mom would want."  
  
"She's right, Tracey. Your mother wouldn't want you to make yourself sick. You really do need to try and rest." Ray agreed.  
  
"You're right. I'll try to sleep a little bit later. Right now we need to get ready. It's almost time for Mom's funeral. I'm going to go get ready. Let's go, Buddy." Tracey sighed as he took his leave and went to get dressed, his new Pokemon right beside him.  
  
An hour later they were all ready to go to the funeral home to attend the funeral and give the family and friends a chance to say one last goodbye to Aurora. Before they left, Tracey turned to Buddy and knelt down in front of his Growlithe.  
  
"Buddy, I need you to do me an important favor. Since Pokemon aren't allowed at the funeral home I need you to stay here and guard the house. That way we can at least know that things will be safe while we're gone." Tracey said.  
  
"Growlithe." (Sure.) Buddy confirmed as he licked Tracey's hand.  
  
"Thanks. Okay, let's get over to the funeral home." Tracey sighed, patting Buddy on the head as he stood up.  
  
Then the sad group went to the funeral home to prepare for the hardest thing they would ever have to do. 


	5. Final Goodbye

Chapter 5: Final Goodbye  
  
When they arrived at the funeral home, the family went inside. There was going to be two hours of viewing before the actual funeral. It was harder than they had expected for them to see Aurora lying in a coffin.  
  
"Momma. I miss you already. I wish you would come back to us. I can't believe you're really gone." Evelyn cried as she placed her hand on her mother's chest.  
  
"This is really hitting Evey hard because she was really close to Mom." Bobby explained quietly to Tracey, who was standing beside him.  
  
"Let me go and try to calm her down." Tracey said.  
  
When Tracey approached her, Evelyn completely broke down and collapsed into tears in the arms of her oldest brother.  
  
"Shh. It's okay, Evey. I promise that everything will be okay. I know it's going to take a while to heal but things will eventually get easier." Tracey said reassuringly. He loved his brother and sister very much and it broke his heart to see Evelyn so upset.  
  
"Here. Drink this cup of water. It'll help you calm down a little." Carla whispered, handing Evelyn a cup of water as Tracey gave her a kind smile.  
  
"Thank you, Carla. I do feel better." Evelyn said.  
  
"Hey. Think of it this way. You're going to go out on a Pokemon journey on your birthday next month, right."  
  
"Yeah, and so is Bobby. We're both old enough."  
  
"Well, when you're in those rough battles trying to earn Orange League badges you'll have a guardian angel helping you win because Mom will always be with you. Ash never had that to help him along." Tracey explained.  
  
"I guess I never thought of it that way." Evelyn said as she gave her brother a hug.  
  
For the next hour the family was greeted with condolences from their friends and tried to come to terms with the tremendous loss that was looking them in the face.  
  
The funeral was a very nice one and the eulogy that Ray gave for his wife was very beautiful. He talked about how Aurora had been a wonderful companion and a loving mother. Then the minister performed a service and it was then time to drive to the cemetery for the burial.  
  
After the burial the family returned to the house and were immediately greeted with a warning growl from Buddy, who was taking his job of guard Pokemon very seriously.  
  
"It's us, Buddy. You did a very good job. Thanks." Tracey said as he knelt down to pat Buddy's head and was greeted by a wet kiss on his face.  
  
"Are you guys going to stay here again tonight?" Ray asked as he approached Tracey a few minutes later.  
  
"No. We're going to go ahead and get back, Dad. We really need to."  
  
"Yeah. We have a lot of work to do when we get back. Right now Professor Oak is taking care of everything by himself." Carla explained.  
  
"I need to get back to work too. It'll help me get all of this out of my mind. We have a flight back to Viridian in a few hours." Tracey added as Carla gave him a sad glance.  
  
"Okay. I understand."  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later, Tracey and Carla had their things together and were getting ready to leave to catch the ferry to take them back to Valencia Island. Tracey had managed to get Buddy to go into a Pokeball since Pokemon weren't allowed on the ferry. Soon they were ready to leave and head back to Pallet Town.  
  
"Hey, Tracey. Do you have a minute so I can ask you something?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"I'll always have time for my baby sister. What did you want to ask me?" Tracey smiled.  
  
"Well, earlier at the funeral you told me about having a guardian angel in Momma when I battle and you said that your friend Ash didn't have that when he was battling. You didn't by any chance mean the Orange League champion Ash Ketchum did you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why? And how do you know about Ash?" Tracey was a little taken aback by this.  
  
"I read about him and his impressive victory in all the papers and magazines when he became the champion. He's the trainer that I want to be like when I start my journey." Evelyn said.  
  
"Me too!" Bobby cut in. He had just come in the room with his father and had heard the end of the conversation.  
  
"Well, I'll have to tell Ash that he has two aspiring Pokemon masters that look up to him and want to be like him. He'll probably be really flattered by that." Tracey laughed at the enthusiasm of his brother and sister.  
  
Then Tracey remembered that he and Carla had a ferry to catch and he realized that it was time to say goodbye to his family.  
  
"Bye, Dad. Make sure to keep these two out of trouble until they start their own journeys. I promise I'll keep in touch a lot more."  
  
"I'll keep them out of trouble. I hope we can keep in touch because I don't want to lose anymore precious time." Ray said as he hugged his son. Then Tracey reached out and wrapped Evelyn and Bobby in a big hug.  
  
"You two remember to always do your best in your training, no matter how hopeless things may seem. Also remember that when you come through Pallet Town on your journeys, you're both always welcome to stop in and visit me. I'd really like it if you would."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Okay. We really need to go now or we'll miss our boat." Tracey said.  
  
"It was nice to meet all of you. I wish it had been under better circumstances though." Carla said quietly.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you too, Carla." Ray smiled warmly at his son's girlfriend.  
  
"Well, bye everybody." Tracey said as he and Carla walked away toward the dock.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a five minute walk, Tracey and Carla arrived at the dock and were just in time to catch the ferry for Valencia Island. Once they were on the ferry, Tracey flopped wearily into a chair and Carla sat beside him.  
  
"I'm so glad we made it." Tracey sighed.  
  
"Me too. What time does our flight take off for Viridian?" Carla asked.  
  
"We take off at 4:15 and it's only 2:45 now. It doesn't take all that long to get back to Valencia Island so we have plenty of time. We'll be back in Pallet by about 10:00 tomorrow morning the way I figure it."  
  
"Good. It'll be good to get back."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I need to do some work to take my mind off of everything that's happened in the past few days." Tracey said.  
  
"I'm so sorry about everything that you've been through. I just wish I could help take away some of your pain." Carla whispered.  
  
"You are. Just by being here for me." Tracey said as he pulled Carla into his arms and held her close.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the ferry docked on Valencia Island and Tracey and Carla hailed a taxi to take them to the airport. Once they had arrived at the airport, the couple checked their bags and went to find their gate.  
  
Once they had gotten to the gate they were fifteen minutes from boarding so the couple decided to sit down and take a breather while they waited.  
  
"Honey, are you sure you're all right?" Carla asked as she noticed Tracey sitting with his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking about all the things that are going to need to be done once we get back tomorrow. I can think of at least five things I need to take care of off the top of my head."  
  
"You really shouldn't worry about it. Professor Oak has probably taken care of most everything anyway. He understands as well as I do that this whole thing is very hard on you. I know that you need time to heal because you've suffered a very big loss."  
  
"I know. I wish that I could put this whole horrible thing out of my mind and forget it ever happened but I can't. I keep hearing my mother's voice in my head." Tracey sighed.  
  
Just then the plane began boarding and Tracey and Carla were soon settled into their seats. They were going to be flying through the night and arriving back in Viridian City the next morning.  
  
"You know. I still can't believe that this has happened. Even when I left home all those years ago I always took for granted that my family would always be there if I ever needed them and it was always like a sense of security for me. Now that my mom's gone it's like that security died with her."  
  
"I understand. But you don't ever have to worry about losing me. I'm here for you now and I'll always be here for you. Right now though I think you should try and relax a little. I know you've got to be tired." Carla whispered.  
  
"I am a little beat. I think I will try to at least relax. Thank you for coming with me and helping me through the toughest part of this. I don't think I could have held it together for my family if you hadn't been there." Tracey said.  
  
"There is no way I could have stayed behind when I knew that you would need me. I love you too much to do that."  
  
"And I love you. I always will."  
  
Then Tracey leaned his head on Carla's shoulder. He tried to allow himself to relax but when he did, he began to feel extremely tired. Tracey wanted to try and keep himself awake if at all possible so he decided to seek a little bit of distraction. He reached down and pulled a Pokeball out of his bag, which alerted Carla's attention.  
  
"What are you doing?" Carla asked.  
  
"Oh. I was just going to let Buddy out of his Pokeball. There's no rule against a Pokemon being on a plane so I thought I'd let him have a little fresh air." Tracey explained as he dropped the Pokeball on the floor. "Come on out, Buddy."  
  
In a flash of red light, Buddy appeared on the floor in front of Tracey's feet and jumped into his lap.  
  
"Growlithe." (Hi.) Buddy said happily.  
  
"Hey there, Buddy. I thought you might like a chance to get some air and get out of that Pokeball for a while."  
  
"Growl growlithe. Growl growl growlithe." (I do. This feels better.)  
  
"Good. I'm glad."  
  
Just then a flight attendant came and asked if they would like something for dinner. She smiled when she noticed Buddy sitting on Tracey's lap, wagging his tail cheerfully.  
  
"Would you like me to bring something for this little guy, too?" The attendant asked as soon as Tracey and Carla had ordered their dinner.  
  
"Sure. That would be great if you don't mind." Tracey smiled.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back."  
  
A few minutes later the flight attendant returned with their dinner and a bowl of Pokemon food for Buddy. The little Growlithe wagged his tail in appreciation and ate the food hungrily as Tracey and Carla watched in amusement as they ate their own dinner. Once they were done, Tracey started playing with Buddy while Carla got lost in a book. An hour later it was time for an in-flight movie to be shown.  
  
"Great. A movie is a perfect thing to occupy my mind. Hopefully it can keep me awake too. I don't think I can handle those nightmares again." Tracey whispered, causing Buddy to cuddle closer to him.  
  
"Did you say something, sweetheart?" Carla asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"No. I was just talking to myself. I didn't mean to disturb your concentration." Tracey apologized as an attendant came and gave them headphones to watch the movie.  
  
"Maybe watching a movie will help you keep your mind off of your loss for just a little while. I think that might be good for you right now." Carla said.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I was thinking. I hope it might help keep me awake too."  
  
"Honey, you really need to try and get some rest. You aren't going to be helpful to Professor Oak when we get back if you exhaust yourself."  
  
"I know but I don't think I can handle anymore of the nightmares I've been having right now. I'll get some rest once we get back to Pallet tomorrow." Tracey said sadly as he rested his head on Carla's shoulder. "I can't believe I've lost so much in such a short amount of time."  
  
"It's just like you told your sister. It will take a while to heal but things are going to be all right. You always have me to lean on."  
  
"You don't know what it means to me to hear that right now even though it's something I know already."  
  
"Well it's the honest truth. I will always be there for you."  
  
Just then the movie started and Tracey and Carla put their headphones on as Buddy curled up in Tracey's lap. The movie was an action film and this was much to Tracey's relief as it easily kept his attention engaged for the next three hours.  
  
When the movie ended, Tracey took his headphones off and looked around. He noticed Carla asleep next to him and Buddy sleeping in his lap and smiled. Then he reached over and carefully took Carla's headphones off before returning them to the flight attendant. Tracey looked at his watch and, realizing that it was only 3:00 in the morning and they would be in the air for another five hours, sighed to himself as he reached into his backpack and pulled out his sketchpad and pencil that he always carried with him. After pondering for a moment on what he should draw, Tracey picked up his pencil and began to draw a sketch of his sleeping Growlithe. Two hours later Tracey had finished his sketch along with a couple of others and he began looking over his work. Then Tracey turned to stare out the window at the stars. As he became lost in his own thoughts, he wondered how his life was ever going to be the same again. He was, in fact, so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Carla wake up an hour and a half later.  
  
"Good morning." Carla yawned.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey." Tracey replied, distracted.  
  
"What's the matter? You seemed a world away just now."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about some things."  
  
"Okay. Have you slept at all?" Carla asked.  
  
"No. I am extremely tired, so much so that I'm bordering on exhaustion. The thing is that I'm almost afraid to let myself sleep because of these vivid nightmares that I've been having."  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to help you through this. I'm going to be here for you but that can only do so much. If only there were a way I could help."  
  
"It's not your fault that I'm going through this. If anything it's my own fault for not keeping in touch with my family all these years. If I had then I would have known that my mom was sick and I could have spent some time with her." Tracey whispered sadly.  
  
Carla didn't respond to this. Instead she took Tracey in her arms and held him close to her, hoping that she could somehow find a way to comfort him and help him come to terms with all that he had been through. The couple stayed like this until the plane began its final decent and touched down in Viridian City. 


	6. Getting Back To Life

Chapter 6: Getting Back To Life  
  
Once they had touched down in Viridian City, Tracey and Carla got off of the plane and gathered the bags that they had checked. Then they found where Tracey had parked the car three days before and left the airport to make the two hour drive to Pallet Town.  
  
"It's sure going to be nice to get back into a normal routine." Carla said, trying to keep Tracey distracted.  
  
"I know. I'm looking forward to getting back to some inkling of normality after all that I've been through. There's probably going to be plenty of work to get lost in today." Tracey agreed.  
  
"I think it'll be nice just to be home. I hope nothing earth shattering has happened since we left."  
  
"I doubt it. If something interesting had been going on, Professor Oak would have called us. I told him where we were going to be."  
  
Before they knew it, Tracey and Carla had arrived back at Professor Oak's lab. The first thing that Tracey did when he got out of the car was to let Buddy out of the back seat. Then he and Carla got their bags and went inside.  
  
"We're back, Professor!" Tracey called as he opened the door.  
  
"Oh, good. I'm glad to have you back. How are you doing, Tracey?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"I need to get back to work. Have you fed the Pokemon yet, Professor?"  
  
"Not yet. I was just going to when you two came in." Professor Oak said and then he noticed Buddy peek his head from behind Tracey's leg. "Where did this little guy come from?"  
  
"Oh. This is Buddy. I found him when I was on the beach the morning after my mother died. He was an orphan so I decided to take him in. I think he'll get on great here."  
  
"Hello there. I know you'll like it here. There are lots of other Growlithe here for you to enjoy running with during the day and then at night you can stay here in the house with Tracey like his other Pokemon." Professor Oak smiled and knelt down to pat Buddy on the head.  
  
"I hoped you'd like him. Well, I'm going to go and feed the Pokemon and take Buddy to the Fire Preserve for a little exercise. I'll see you later." Tracey gave Carla a quick kiss and headed out the back door with Buddy on his heels.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Carla was just about to go out and help Tracey see to the Pokemon after she had put the bags away when Professor Oak stopped her short.  
  
"Carla what is it? I noticed a strange look in your eyes earlier when Tracey left and went outside. Is it anything that I can help out with?" Professor Oak asked quietly.  
  
"Not unless you can convince Tracey to slow down I'm afraid." Carla sighed.  
  
"I don't think I quite understand what you mean."  
  
"I mean that if Tracey doesn't take it down a notch he's going to completely exhaust himself. In fact I suspect he's nearly to that point already. He hasn't so much as closed his eyes since we were on the plane to Valencia Island. I'm really worried about him."  
  
Professor Oak was silent for a long moment as he thought on what Carla had just said. He had to think of a way that they could help Tracey. Suddenly a light bulb went on in his head and he had his answer.  
  
"I have an idea about how we might be able to get Tracey to take it easy for a little while at least. Don't worry about anything. I have a way to help Tracey." Professor Oak assured her.  
  
"Okay. I hope whatever you have in mind works." Carla said as she turned and headed out the back door to find Tracey.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It didn't take Carla very long to locate Tracey. She found him on the Fire Preserve playing with Buddy and the other Growlithe. It made Carla smile because Tracey really seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
"Hey. I thought you were feeding the Pokemon." Carla said as she approached.  
  
"I already did so I decided to come and check on Buddy and he wanted to play." Tracey stopped a moment to see Carla's puzzled look. "Well when you've spent as long as I have feeding all these Pokemon, you tend to build up some speed at it."  
  
"Oh. Well I just decided to come out here and see how you were doing. You seemed to be enjoying yourself when I came up."  
  
"Yeah. Doing things like playing with the Pokemon seems to help me lose myself whenever I get upset or stressed out. That's just what I need right now." Tracey said as he threw a ball and watched in amusement when the Growlithe all went for it at the same time.  
  
"I know that this will do you good." Carla observed as she put her arms around Tracey and hugged him.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go to the stalls and clean those out. I need to as much as those Ponyta and Rapidash eat. Wanna come with me?" Tracey asked.  
  
"No. That's okay. I'm going to go unpack things and see if Delia needs any help in the house. You go ahead and I'll catch up to you later on." Carla said as Tracey turned and headed toward the stables.  
  
"I hope that whatever Professor Oak has in mind to help him works. He can't keep going like this."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When she got back to the house, Carla went up to the bedroom and started to unpack everything and put things away. As she was working, she couldn't stop thinking about Tracey and what he was doing to himself. It was really upsetting her that she couldn't help him.  
  
"Are you all right, dear?" Delia asked, causing Carla to whirl around. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"That's okay. My mind isn't really all here right now."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it? It might make you feel better."  
  
"It's just that I'm worried about Tracey. Delia, he's been going non stop since we got back. Not to mention that he hasn't so much as closed his eyes in two days. Losing his mother has his Tracey very hard." Carla confessed.  
  
"I understand how you feel. When someone you love is going through a hard time there's not always a way to help them. I know it can get frustrating at times but you need to remember that you're helping him just by being there for him to talk to and lean on."  
  
"Thanks, Delia. I do feel a whole lot better now. I appreciate it."  
  
"You're welcome. Now why don't you come downstairs? You can help me make dinner and we can make something nice to make Tracey feel a little bit better."  
  
"That does sound like a nice idea. I would love to do that." Carla smiled and followed Delia down into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later, dinner was ready and all were concerned when Tracey was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I wonder where in the world Tracey could be." Professor Oak said.  
  
"I don't know but I have an idea where he might be. He mentioned to me earlier that he was going to go and clean the stables. I'll go look for him. I'm sure he's hungry." Carla said as she turned and headed for the stables.  
  
When Carla got to the stables, she found Tracey there as she expected. He was sitting on a feed bucket with his head in his hands and Buddy was sitting beside him.  
  
"Hey. There you are. We were worried when you didn't come back after you finished."  
  
"Oh. I didn't realize how late it was." Tracey looked at his watch and noticed that he had been there for almost two hours. "I didn't mean to worry anybody. I guess I must have lost track of time."  
  
"It's okay. Why don't you come back to the house with me? Delia and I made some chili. I know you've got to be hungry."  
  
"I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day. Let's go." Tracey said as they walked back to the house hand in hand.  
  
When they got back, everything was ready for them to eat supper. Delia had set things up beautifully.  
  
"There you are. Why don't we have some of this wonderful chili that the women made. It looks great." Professor Oak said.  
  
They all sat down and had a very nice dinner. While they were eating, Tracey's friends tried very hard to keep his attention engaged and off of the pain that he was going through.  
  
"Thanks to all of you. That was a wonderful dinner. I don't think I realized how hungry I really was. I also appreciate all the support." Tracey smiled at his friends. "Right now I think I'm going to go upstairs for a while."  
  
"I'll come with you." Carla said as she followed Tracey upstairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you feel any better now that you have something in your stomach?" Carla asked as she and Tracey walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah. I do. You and Delia did a wonderful job on the food. The only complaint I have now is that my back is absolutely killing me. I think I over did it a little today."  
  
"I told you that you needed to try and take it easy. Why don't you lie down for a while and see if that doesn't make you feel a little better."  
  
"Maybe I will. Listen, babe. Can I get you to do me a favor?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Of course. What is it?"  
  
"I would really appreciate it if you could go and ask Professor Oak if he has any aspirin I can have. That would really help me out a lot."  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." Carla said as she turned and headed back downstairs.  
  
"Is something wrong, Carla?" Professor Oak asked as Delia reappeared in the dining room where he and Delia were having some tea.  
  
"Not really. Tracey wanted me to ask you if there's any aspirin. He over did it a bit and he has a backache." Carla explained.  
  
"Sure. I have some aspirin in the kitchen. I'll go get some. Be right back." Professor Oak said. "This is good. This will definitely make my idea a lot easier. I can't let Carla find out what I have in mind just yet though." Professor Oak thought to himself as he disappeared into the kitchen. 


	7. A Little Help From Friends

Chapter 7: A Little Help From Friends  
  
Once Professor Oak had gone into the kitchen to get some aspirin for Tracey, he also put his plan into action to help him. He was just hoping that he didn't find out about it. He pulled the aspirin bottle out of the cupboard and shook two pills out of it. Then he reached for another bottle that was sitting behind it and carefully shook one pill out of it. As he turned to go back to the dining room, he thought to himself that he was doing the best thing for Tracey.  
  
Back in the dining room, Carla was sitting at the table with Delia and was surprised when Tracey poked his head in the door. She had thought that he was still lying down upstairs.  
  
"Hey. I thought you were upstairs in the bedroom lying down. Are you okay?" Carla asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering what was taking so long. I got a little worried, that's all."  
  
"I was on my way back up shortly. I was actually waiting for Professor Oak to get some aspirin for you because I don't know where it is."  
  
"Here we go. I thought you were lying down, Tracey." Professor Oak said as he placed the three pills into Tracey's hand.  
  
"I just wondered when Carla was taking so long. Thanks for the aspirin, Professor. I'm sure it'll help me feel better." Tracey said as he popped the three pills into his mouth and took a drink of water.  
  
"I hope those will help you feel a lot better."  
  
"Hey, since you're back downstairs why don't we go and sit in the living room and watch television for a little while." Carla suggested.  
  
"I like that idea. It seems like a while since I've the chance to sit down and relax and do something leisurely like watching television."  
  
"Well, it's getting late so we're going to go to bed." Professor Oak said.  
  
"He's right. Goodnight Tracey and Carla. We'll see you in the morning." Delia smiled.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Tracey and Carla then went into the living room and sank down on the couch and turned on a late night variety show that they both liked. Carla soon realized that this was a very good idea because Tracey was smiling and laughing like she hadn't seen him do in days.  
  
About halfway through the television show, Tracey began to feel very sleepy. He tried to concentrate more on the television to try to keep his mind off of it but soon it became extremely difficult for him to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Hey, Carla. I'm completely exhausted and I'm getting really sleepy so why don't we head upstairs and go to bed. If we don't I think I may end up falling asleep right here." Tracey said tiredly.  
  
"Okay. I'm getting a little tired of watching this anyway." Carla agreed as she and Tracey headed upstairs.  
  
As they were walking up to go to bed, Tracey was so tired that Carla was having to support him just so he could stay on his feet. She thought this a little strange but she was glad that he was going to be able to get some sleep. It was slow going but eventually the couple made it to their bedroom. Carla hurriedly unmade the bed because she was worried that if she didn't move quickly then Tracey would completely collapse where he was.  
  
"I don't understand why I'm suddenly so sleepy. I guess the sleepless nights are catching up to me. I don't know when that bed looked so inviting as it does right now." Tracey thought as Carla pulled the sheets back.  
  
As soon as everything was ready, Tracey and Carla climbed into bed. Once he got settled in, Tracey stretched out and let himself relax. It was getting increasingly more difficult for him to stay awake.  
  
"This bed is more comfortable now than ever. I don't think I realized what I was doing to myself. I feel like I could sleep for weeks."  
  
"I knew that you were going to exhaust yourself. But don't talk anymore right now. Just close your eyes and get some sleep." Carla said though her words were useless. Tracey had spiraled into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Carla just smiled when she saw this and adjusted the blankets over them as she lay down next to him.  
  
"Sleep well. You need some rest." Carla whispered as she snuggled next to him and fell asleep as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tracey awoke about five hours later and felt a lot better. He sat there for a while in the dark trying to get his thoughts together. Then he climbed out of bed and walked over to the desk and switched on a lamp on the dimmest setting because he wanted to keep from waking Carla.  
  
"I need to get these things off my mind. Maybe if I write it out it'll help me a little." Tracey thought as he carefully pulled some paper and a pencil out of the desk drawer.  
  
Tracey sat there for a long moment trying to think of what to write. Finally something came to him and he put his pencil to the paper and began writing. When he was finished this is what he had written.  
  
Ghosts  
  
I know some people say,  
  
That there are no such things as ghosts.  
  
But ghosts sometimes do exist,  
  
In a few inconspicuous ways.  
  
Sometimes they can be,  
  
Tragedies we've overcome.  
  
The ones that usually haunt us,  
  
When we close our eyes at sleep at night.  
  
Other times they can be,  
  
Opportunities that we have missed.  
  
The ghosts that love to chase us,  
  
No matter how we try to leave them behind.  
  
Worst of all these ghosts can be,  
  
Memories of ways we were hurt or betrayed.  
  
Ghostly thoughts that linger all the more,  
  
The more we try to lose them.  
  
If you're one of the lucky ones,  
  
These words will bounce right off.  
  
But, unfortunately, if they have found you,  
  
It's almost impossible to shake the ghosts.  
  
When Tracey was finished, he sat there looking over what he had written. A few moments later, he heard a shuffling from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Carla sit up and look at him.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Carla asked.  
  
"Not really. I woke up with a lot still on my mind so I sat down and decided to try and write something down. It turned out a lot better than I ever expected." Tracey sighed as he walked over and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Honey, you have got to stop this. I know you're hurting. Please just let me help you and comfort you." Carla whispered as she pulled Tracey into her arms.  
  
Tracey couldn't hold his composure for another moment and he allowed Carla to hold him as he began to cry. He released all of the pain and heartache that he'd been keeping bottled up for the past three days.  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. Let it out. It'll make you feel better. It's not good to keep it all inside."  
  
"I still can't believe that my mother is really gone. That I can never hear her voice again or see her caring face." Tracey choked out as he continued to sob in Carla's arms.  
  
For several minutes, Carla held Tracey close and comforted him as he cried his heart out. She wished that there was something she could say to ease his pain but then she remembered what Delia had told her the day before and knew that she was doing a lot for Tracey by just being there to hold him. Suddenly, Carla felt Tracey's body go limp and she looked down on him startled. Then she smiled a little at what she saw. His bottled up emotions had taken an extreme toll on him and he had cried himself to sleep. Tracey was sleeping so heavily, in fact, that he didn't even stir as Carla lay him down on the bed and placed a blanket over him.  
  
"Hopefully he'll feel better now. He really needed to cry it out. I hope that I was able to help him a little. At least he'll sleep for a while. He seems like he has some peace." Carla thought as she looked down at Tracey's sleeping form on the bed. Then she lay down next to him and fell asleep again with her arm around him. Her last thought was hoping that her love would be enough to help Tracey through this.  
  
A/N: In case anyone is wondering, the poem in this chapter is an actual poem called Ghosts that I wrote myself. I put it in and lent it to Tracey because I thought it would fit perfectly in this chapter. Please R&R. I appreciate the feedback. 


	8. Looking For Answers

Chapter 8: Looking For Answers  
  
Carla awoke the next morning and sat for a long time thinking about everything that had happened the night before. She then looked beside her and noticed that Tracey was still sleeping rather soundly. Carla wished with all of her heart that she could do something to take away Tracey's pain.  
  
"Well at least he doesn't seem to be in any pain now. I think that rest is what he really needs right now. At least he'll probably sleep for quite a while. I'm going to go downstairs for a while so I don't disturb Tracey. I need to let him sleep." Carla thought as she very carefully climbed out of bed. She then quietly got dressed and gently pulled the blanket up to Tracey's shoulders and gave him a soft kiss before tiptoeing out of the room and silently closing the door behind her.  
  
As Carla was making her way through the hallway, she realized something that struck her as strange. For the past few days Tracey hadn't so much as closed his eyes, yet the night before when they were watching television, he had been so drowsy that he could hardly keep his eyes open or even hold his head up. After thinking on this for a moment a light went on in Carla's head and she remembered that just before that Professor Oak had gotten Tracey some aspirin for his backache. As she reached the top of the stairs, Carla decided that she was going to ask Professor Oak what it was that he had done. With this in mind, she made her way down the stairs and into the dining room.  
  
"Good morning, Carla." Professor Oak smiled as soon as Carla entered the room.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Why isn't Tracey with you?"  
  
"He's still sleeping upstairs. He woke up in the middle of the night and seemed really upset so I convinced him to tell me about it and he cried himself to sleep. When I left he was still sleeping pretty heavily so I think he'll sleep for a long time. He was completely exhausted and rest is what he needs right now. For the last three days he's been keeping the pain of losing his mother bottled up inside in order to be strong for his family and I think that he finally just needed to cry it out. I just hope he feels better when he wakes up." Carla said softly.  
  
"I'm sure he will."  
  
Just then Delia came into the dining room to let them know that breakfast was almost ready.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready. Don't you think that we should wake Tracey?"  
  
"No. Tracey's been through quite a painful ordeal and he's physically and emotionally exhausted. We should just let the boy sleep. That's what he really needs right now."  
  
"I agree. That is a good idea." Delia said as she headed back into the kitchen to finish up with breakfast.  
  
"Professor Oak, may I ask you something?" Carla asked as soon as Delia had left the room.  
  
"Of course you may."  
  
"I was just wondering what you did to Tracey last night. He hadn't so much as closed his eyes for three days and then last night when we were watching television he could barely hold his own head up and he was so sleepy that he couldn't keep his eyes open. It wouldn't have made any difference except I realized that right before that you had gone into the kitchen to get Tracey some aspirin for his back and no one was with you. I need you to be honest with me, Professor. What did you give Tracey last night?"  
  
"Okay. You deserve to know the truth. I don't know if you noticed but I gave Tracey three pills last night. Two of those pills were aspirin like I said but the third one was a very mild sleeping pill. I didn't give him anything stronger because I remembered you saying that Tracey hadn't closed his eyes in three days and I knew that, having gone that long without sleep, it wouldn't take much to make him sleep." Professor Oak honestly admitted.  
  
"I appreciate you giving Tracey something to relax him. All I can say is that I'm glad we went to bed before he fell asleep on the couch because if that had happened there's no way I would have been able to wake him up. Last night he was out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow." Carla smiled and decided to drop the matter as Delia came in with breakfast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the same time, Marill, Venonat, Scyther and the newest Pokemon in the group, Buddy, crept quietly down the hall in search of their trainer. When they got outside the bedroom door, they were dismayed to find it shut.  
  
"Marill mar. Marill marill." (Oh great. It's shut.) Marill said.  
  
"Venonat." (Yeah.) Venonat agreed.  
  
"Growlithe growl growl growlithe?" (What can we do?) Buddy asked.  
  
"Scyther scy scyther. Scyther scyther." (Don't worry everyone. I'll open it.) Scyther said confidently as he raised his claws and carefully got a grip on the doorknob and worked it until it clicked quietly open.  
  
The four Pokemon walked noiselessly into the room and approached the bed where their trainer slept. Marill, Venonat and Buddy carefully leapt up onto the bed while Scyther stood vigil from the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Marill mar marill?" (Is he okay?)  
  
"Venonat. Veno nat venonat." (Yes. He's just sleeping.) Venonat assured her.  
  
Then the Pokemon each took a position where they could keep watch over Tracey while he slept so deeply. They were keeping a silent vigil over him because they all knew something was wrong with him but none of them fully understood the multitude of Tracey's pain. All they knew was that they were going to stand watch over him in case they were needed. Marill and Buddy were curled up on Tracey's right side, Venonat was sitting on his left and Scyther was standing at the head of the bed protectively.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in the dining room, Carla was having breakfast with Professor Oak and Delia but obviously her mind was with Tracey. She couldn't stop thinking about him and worrying about him.  
  
"Carla, are you okay?" Delia asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm still a little worried about Tracey. I shouldn't be because I know he's upstairs in the bedroom getting some much needed rest. Maybe if I go up and check on him after we finish eating it will ease my mind a little bit." Carla said, sounding more than a little distracted.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you go and look in on him right now? I'll put your breakfast in the oven to keep it warm until you get back. That way you can have some peace of mind."  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll do just that. I'll be right back." Carla smiled gratefully as she got up from the table and headed upstairs.  
  
When Carla got to the bedroom she was mildly startled to find that the door was slightly open. She opened the door and tiptoed into the room and stopped short as she approached the bed. All four of Tracey's Pokemon were keeping watch over him. They seemed unwilling to abandon their vigil so Carla decided that it would be best to just leave them alone. As she approached the bed Scyther turned his head and looked at her and seemed to ignore her completely as she reached up and patted him. After checking on Tracey and assuring that he was still sleeping comfortably, she walked over to the desk as she realized that Tracey had left the light on the night before. As she approached, she noticed a piece of paper lying on the desk so she picked it up out of curiosity and looked at it. When she finished reading what Tracey had written she was completely speechless. She knew that Tracey was a brilliant artist but she never knew that he could write like that. Then she put the poem down and started back toward the door to head back downstairs. As she was leaving, Carla took one last look at Tracey sleeping on the bed and smiled as she realized that for the first time since his mother's death he appeared to have some peace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Carla appeared back in the kitchen, she found Delia and Professor Oak still sitting at the dining room table. They both looked up when they heard her enter the room.  
  
"Did you check up on Tracey?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Yeah. He was still sleeping. I think that now he can have at least a little bit of peace. Also when I went in there all of his Pokemon were standing watch over him. I thought that was very sweet." Carla said.  
  
"That is sweet. Did looking in on Tracey settle your mind a bit?"  
  
"Yeah. It really did."  
  
As Carla finished her breakfast, her thoughts kept returning to the poem that she had read. It still blew her mind that Tracey was a writer because it was something she had never known about him. Later when she was going outside to feed the Pokemon their breakfast, Carla decided that she was going to find a time to ask Tracey about the poem he had written.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two hours later, Tracey stirred slowly and opened his eyes as wakefulness flowed back into him. The first thing that Tracey saw was his Pokemon sitting around him and it was obvious that they had been keeping watch over him.  
  
"I appreciate you guys keeping watch over me. I don't know what I've done to deserve such great Pokemon." Tracey said sleepily as all four of his Pokemon gathered closer around him.  
  
"I wonder what time it is." Tracey thought as he looked at his watch. "Whoa! It's almost noon. How in the world did I sleep this long? I'm very late and behind in feeding the other Pokemon."  
  
Then Tracey jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs and into the dining room, looking for Carla. When he got there he saw Delia and Professor Oak cleaning up from breakfast.  
  
"Oh good morning Tracey." Delia smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling, son?"  
  
"Good morning. I feel a lot better after a long rest. When I woke up a few minutes ago I realized that I was so exhausted last night that I slept in my clothes. Hey, have either of you seen Carla this morning? I wanted to talk to her before I get to work. I slept so long that I'm very behind in my work and I really need to start feeding the Pokemon." Tracey said.  
  
"Actually, Carla went to feed the Pokemon and she should be back in a few minutes. She'll be so glad to see that you're finally awake. She said that your Pokemon were watching over you. Where are they now?" Professor Oak said.  
  
"I sent all the Pokemon outside. They didn't want to but I convinced them that it was better for them to spend the day outside in the sunshine rather than being inside all day with me."  
  
"Are you hungry, Tracey? I saved some breakfast for you." Delia asked.  
  
"Actually I am pretty hungry. I didn't realize that getting a good night's sleep would do so much for my appetite." Tracey said as he took a bite of the food that Delia placed in front of him. "Mmm. This is really good."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"So Professor, what's on the agenda for today?" Tracey asked as he was eating.  
  
"Well, I thought that since Carla is feeding the Pokemon that you and I could take a day off today so that we can both relax a little. Does that sound okay to you?" Professor Oak smiled.  
  
"Actually that does sound pretty good. It'll be great to have a day to get to do something relaxing. I didn't realize how hard we've been working on our research lately."  
  
As Tracey was finishing up his breakfast he felt extremely blessed that he had a wonderful girlfriend and terrific friends as well as the best group of Pokemon that anyone could ever ask for and he felt lucky to have so many people who cared so much for him. 


	9. Love Pulls You Through

Chapter 9: Love Pulls You Through  
  
When Carla came back inside from feeding all of the many Pokemon on the preserve she was extremely happy to see that Tracey was awake. She had spent the entire time she was working thinking about him.  
  
"Hey. How do you feel, hon?" Carla asked as she went to sit beside Tracey.  
  
"I feel better after a good night's rest and getting some food in my stomach. Thanks for being there for me last night. Your support really means a lot to me." Tracey smiled.  
  
"I would never let you go through this alone. I love you too much for that. I'm just glad that you were finally able to get some sleep. You seemed like you had some peace for the first time in days."  
  
"Maybe that's because I was both physically and emotionally spent. I didn't realize what I was doing to myself. Once we were relaxing last night it finally caught up to me."  
  
"Well you know that you have people and Pokemon alike around you that care a whole lot about you. So what's on the agenda for you today?" Carla asked.  
  
"Well, Professor Oak and I are taking a day off today so you and I can do whatever we want to today. Actually I was thinking that maybe we could saddle up a couple of the Ponyta and go riding for a little while." Tracey answered.  
  
"That sounds like a terrific idea. I love riding the Ponyta. It'll give us a chance to get some alone time too."  
  
"Okay. Let's go out to the stables and saddle up so we can get started."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Tracey and Carla had saddled up the Ponyta and were starting out on a ride around the grounds. It was soon obvious that this was a good idea because Carla noticed that Tracey seemed more relaxed than he had in days.  
  
"Hey, hon. Can I ask you a question about something?" Carla asked casually.  
  
"Of course you can. What's on your mind, babe?"  
  
"Well, when I came up to check on you this morning I realized that you had left the light on over the desk. When I went to turn it off I realized that you had something lying on the desk so I looked at it and I was shocked. Where did that come from if I may ask? I never knew you could do that."  
  
"I hope you liked my poem first of all. The reason I don't tell people that I have the ability to write is because I can't do it very often. It's like when I get upset or really stressed something just pops into my head and I have to write it down." Tracey explained.  
  
"Well, I am very impressed. I wish I could do that. I think what you wrote is a very beautiful piece. Did it help you feel any better?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually it did."  
  
"I'm glad. I also think it was a good idea to come out for a ride. This is fun and it's absolutely the perfect day for a ride." Carla smiled as they rounded the last corner and headed back for the stables.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two hours later, Tracey and Carla came back to the house to get ready to have some dinner and just relax for the evening. The first thing they did was get cleaned up from their day of riding and after a while reemerged into the dining room where Delia had everything set up for them to have some spaghetti.  
  
"So how did you two enjoy your ride today?" Professor Oak asked casually when they were all sitting around the table.  
  
"It was fun. I always enjoy taking the Ponyta out. Plus it was a perfect sunny day to do it." Tracey said.  
  
"Yeah. I liked the fact that Tracey and I got to spend some quiet time together."  
  
"Well I'm glad you had a good time."  
  
Soon they were finished with dinner and as Carla helped Delia clean up in the kitchen, Tracey and Professor Oak remained in the dining room talking.  
  
"Thanks a lot for taking care of my Pokemon while we were away. I knew I could count on you for that. I also appreciate you giving me the time I need to process all that's happened."  
  
"You're welcome. Your Pokemon were very worried about you when you left without them but I reassured them that you were all right and that you were coming back and weren't abandoning them. I know that you need some space to deal with the loss you've suffered so I have no problem at all giving you that space. Actually can I make a small confession to you Tracey?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Sure. I guess." Tracey was slightly confused by this.  
  
"Well, the reason that you got such a good rest last night wasn't solely because you were exhausted."  
  
"I don't understand what you're getting at, Professor." Tracey said, now even more lost than he had been before.  
  
"Okay. Yesterday when you were working yourself to death to take your mind off of your pain, Carla was worried about you and so was I. She mentioned to me that you hadn't slept in three days and I decided that I should do something about that."  
  
"Okay. I think I'm beginning to understand a little."  
  
"So last night when Carla came to me and said that you needed to get some aspirin because you had a backache I decided that I was going to take that opportunity to help you. I only gave you two aspirin last night, Tracey. The third pill that I gave you was a mild sleeping pill. I knew that you needed to rest and also I knew that after being awake for three days it wouldn't take much to put you to sleep. I hope you aren't too angry at me." Professor Oak was expecting a big fallout from this confession. He was pleasantly surprised at what happened next.  
  
"I'm not angry at all, Professor. Actually I appreciate you doing what you did. The reason that I hadn't slept in three days was because every time I closed my eyes and tried to doze off I kept having these nightmares of my mother on her deathbed and kept hearing the last words that she said to me and I just couldn't handle it. I really needed to be sedated even though I wouldn't have admitted that yesterday. Last night I slept like a log and I didn't have any of those dreams. In fact I didn't have any dreams at all. When I woke up and Carla convinced me to let her be there for me I just lost it. I had been keeping everything bottled up ever since my mom died and it all came out. I ended up crying myself to sleep and after that I was zonked out until this afternoon when I finally woke up." Tracey said.  
  
Just then Carla and Delia came back in the dining room and rejoined the men at the table. Carla was happy to see that Tracey seemed to be getting back to normal.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Delia asked pleasantly.  
  
"Not a lot. I was just telling Tracey something that I think he needed to know and we were just talking about some other things as well." Professor Oak answered.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea what we can do, Tracey. Why don't we go watch some of the Pokemon League matches that are on television tonight? I've been wanting to see those." Carla suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Ash and Misty were going to go down there today so maybe we might see them on television."  
  
A few minutes later, Carla was sitting on the couch with Tracey lying down with his head on her lap and they were watching the Pokemon opening ceremonies and then they were going to watch the first round matches. About halfway through the matches, Tracey began to feel fatigue catching up to him again. Gradually he felt his eyes begin to get heavier and, even though he tried to fight it, a few minutes later Tracey drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
During a commercial, Carla noticed that Tracey was oddly quiet so she glanced down at him and smiled as she noticed that he had dozed off with his head resting in her lap. For a moment she considered waking him so that they could go upstairs but he seemed so peaceful that she decided to just let him sleep for a little while and turned her attention back to the Pokemon matches on television. 


	10. Help In Healing

Chapter 10: Help In Healing  
  
As Tracey slipped into a deeper sleep, he began dreaming. In his dreams he returned to a place that was very familiar to him. He was on the beach on Pinkin Island. This was one of his mother's favorite places when he was growing up and in a far off point of his mind he thought it strange that he was dreaming of this place. Until.  
  
"Tracey."  
  
He was sure he had heard someone calling to him but he was shocked when he turned and faced the source of the voice.  
  
"Mom? What's going on here?"  
  
"I just wanted to come to you so I could make sure that you're okay and the only way for me to do that is to come to you in your dreams. There's no need for you to be afraid."  
  
"I guess I'm okay. I get a little better every day. It's been very hard on me to lose you when I hadn't spent as much time with you as I should have. I mean, I ran out on you and spent years without anyone knowing where I was. I guess there's just a lot of guilt there." Tracey admitted.  
  
"Sweetheart, you don't need to feel guilty. You left because you were forced into that decision. I'm very proud of you for following your own dreams and I'm proud of the successful young man you've become. I'm just glad that I got to see you one last time before I let go of life. It meant a lot that the last thing I saw was the face of my first child."  
  
"I miss you so much, Mom. I don't know what I'll do without you. It's like I always took for granted that you would always be there if I ever needed you." Tracey said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"What you need to do is take advantage of the people around you who care about you. I've seen how much your friends have done for you since you got back. You have a very large support beam, honey, and you should use it to help you to heal. I know it won't be easy but eventually the scars will go away." Aurora said quietly.  
  
"I will do that. I hope that this pain goes away soon. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. This is the first time since you died that I haven't had a nightmare about it."  
  
"I'll always miss all of you very much. Keep in touch with your father and your brother and sister. You'll all need each other if you're ever going to get through this. By the way, I like the Pokemon you found here. I think he's just adorable." Aurora noted, causing Tracey to smile.  
  
"Thanks. I promise that I'll keep in touch with the family. I want to try and be a part of their lives again. I need them as much as they need me right now." Tracey promised.  
  
"I know you will. I have to go now, darling. It's getting late and I need to be getting back. Remember that you can talk to me anytime you like and I can always hear you. So don't worry about me. I'm fine. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Mom." Tracey whispered sadly as Aurora disappeared into the distance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the first round matches were over, Carla decided that she needed to wake Tracey so that they could go upstairs and go to bed. She hated disturbing him but she knew it wasn't good for him to sleep on the couch all night so she reached down and gently shook Tracey's shoulder. Slowly, Tracey opened his eyes and blinked up at her.  
  
"Who's winning the match?" Tracey asked sleepily.  
  
"Hon, the matches are over. It's after midnight."  
  
"Oh. I guess I must have dozed off."  
  
"Yeah. You fell asleep about halfway through. I didn't want to wake you because you seemed very peaceful." Carla informed him.  
  
"Thanks for letting me sleep. I really needed a nap. Right now though, I think we should go to bed."  
  
"I know. Let's head up." Carla smiled as she held out her hand to help Tracey up off of the couch.  
  
Once they were in their bedroom, Tracey helped Carla unmake the bed and then they both lay down and they spent a few minutes talking before bed like they usually did.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what were you dreaming about earlier?" Carla asked.  
  
"Well, I know this is going to sound strange for you to hear but I dreamed that I was talking to my mother. We were on the beach back home which was always her favorite place when I was growing up. She told me that I didn't need to feel guilty for leaving home all those years ago. She also told me that I should use the support beam that I have here to get through this time. Then." Tracey laughed a little as he remembered. "She told me that she thought Buddy was cute." At the sound of his name, the little Growlithe jumped up on the bed along with Marill and Venonat and curled up at Tracey's feet while Scyther flew over to his place at the end of the bed.  
  
"I'll say that sounds like a pretty interesting dream. Did it help you find any closure on your mother's death?" Carla asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually I think it did. At first it seemed a little strange but then it was sort of comforting to see Mom again and see that she seems to be at peace. She told me to talk to her anytime and she can hear me."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you finally have some closure on your mother's death. Maybe now your nightmares will end too so you can get a good night's sleep. You've got a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just got through napping and I'm still sleepy. This is very comfortable right here lying beside you with all four of my Pokemon around me. It feels good to finally have some peace of mind and know that I won't be hounded by nightmares as soon as I close my eyes." Tracey said drowsily, his eyes drooping.  
  
"Well, I'm tired too. Let's get some sleep. Goodnight." Carla whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." Then Tracey closed his eyes and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Carla smiled when she noticed that Tracey dozed off again because she knew that for the first time in days he was going to be able to get a decent rest. Then she settled down next to him and fell asleep herself with her arm around the man she loved.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Tracey awoke early and felt extremely rested. He had gotten the best night's sleep that he had in days. For a long moment, he sat there thinking with Carla sleeping next to him and all of his Pokemon around him. Then he remembered something that he had been meaning to do for days. He had purchased an engagement ring for Carla a couple of weeks ago and was going to give it to her the day that his father had called to tell him about his mother's illness. He was trying to decide when to give it to her. He decided that the perfect time would be when they finished breakfast.  
  
"What are you thinking about? You seemed a world away just now." Carla's voice startled Tracey out of his thoughts as she woke.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. My mind was just wandering a little bit. Did you sleep well last night?" Tracey asked, clearly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. I take it you did too. You didn't move once all night."  
  
"I'll put it to you this way. This morning I feel more rested than I've felt in days."  
  
"Are you hungry? I smell something good coming from the kitchen." Carla asked.  
  
"I'm starving. Why don't we go and see what Delia's whipping up for breakfast." Tracey suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea."  
  
Then Tracey and Carla walked hand in hand down into the dining room to see Professor Oak sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and Delia was bringing a plate of sausage rolls in from the kitchen.  
  
"So this is what smelled so good. This looks great." Tracey said.  
  
"Yeah. We could smell it all the way upstairs." Carla agreed.  
  
"Well thank you. I hope you enjoy it." Delia smiled as she poured them both some orange juice.  
  
"So how were the Pokemon League matches last night?" Professor Oak asked as they were eating.  
  
"Well, you'll have to ask Carla. I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because he fell asleep halfway through. The matches were really good. I think they have some really good competitors for the competitions tomorrow afternoon." Carla answered.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm stuffed." Professor Oak said and got unanimous agreement.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you clean up the dishes, Delia." Carla offered.  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to both to stay here because I need to talk to you about something very important." Tracey said.  
  
"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Carla, over the past few days you have done nothing but care for me, worry about me and be there for me when I needed you. I don't think I could have made it through this if it hadn't been for you. Not only did it make me realize just how much I love you, but it also confirmed something that I decided I was going to do a couple of weeks ago." Tracey stopped for a moment and slid out of his chair and dropped to one knee before Carla who gasped and looked at Tracey in total shock. "Carla, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening. Of course I'll marry you!" Carla said as she threw herself into Tracey's arms and sent both of them tumbling backwards. Tracey sat up and placed the engagement ring on Carla's finger as Delia and Professor Oak looked on smiling, remembering this type of scene all too well. 


	11. Little Miracles

Chapter 11: Little Miracles  
  
After she had happily accepted Tracey's marriage proposal, Carla was in the kitchen with Delia helping her clean up in the kitchen. She had insisted that she wanted to help even though Delia told her that she could handle it. This left Tracey in the kitchen talking to Professor Oak.  
  
"Congratulations again, Tracey. So when did you decide that you were going to propose to Carla?"  
  
"Thanks. I actually bought the ring a couple weeks ago and I had planned to pop the question to her the day we left for Pinkin Island but my dad called and told me that my mom was on her death bed so I had to put it on hold. Then when Carla spent so much time these past few days being so devoted to me and my situation, it only solidified my decision." Tracey explained.  
  
"Well, it is a very wonderful thing that has happened. I still remember the day that I proposed to Delia. Wait, Tracey, shouldn't you call your family and let them know that you're engaged?" Professor Oak pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I should. That's a good point. I'm sure that they'd like to know. I'll go call them right now. I'll be back in a minute." Tracey smiled as he turned and left the room. As Tracey was leaving, Professor Oak noticed that he looked as if he were walking in the clouds.  
  
Tracey walked into the lab to the telephone and dialed the number to his childhood home. After about three rings, his sister answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, squirt." Tracey teased as Evelyn beamed at the recognition of who was on the phone.  
  
"Hi, Tracey. What are you doing?"  
  
"Not a lot. I just finished breakfast. I know it's early but are Dad and Bobby around?"  
  
"Yeah. Bobby's in his room listening to music on the radio and Daddy's right here in the living room."  
  
"Can you get them to come to the phone with you? I have something very important that I would like to tell all of you."  
  
"Okay. Here, talk to Daddy a minute while I go get Bobby." Evelyn said as she ran down the hall and turned the phone over to her father.  
  
"Hello, Tracey. How are things?" Ray asked casually.  
  
"I'm getting better by the day. I've had a lot of support. Actually something happened this morning that made things so much better." Tracey smiled.  
  
"Well what is this fantastic thing? We could use a little bit of good news around here."  
  
"I want to wait to tell you until the kids get back."  
  
"Here we are." Bobby yelled as he and Evelyn darted back into view. "Hi, Tracey."  
  
"Hey, Bobby. Now I can tell you my good news. Do you guys remember my girlfriend Carla who was with me when I was there?" Everyone nodded. "Well she's going to be a part of our family now. Carla and I got engaged this morning. In fact it was just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Wow. Congratulations, Tracey. I'm very proud of you, son." Ray smiled.  
  
"I'm going to have a sister-in-law now!" Evelyn exclaimed.  
  
"This is so cool! My big brother's getting married." Bobby laughed.  
  
"Thanks guys. I knew you needed some good news so I thought I'd call and tell you that. How are things going there?" Tracey asked as Evelyn and Bobby left the phone and went running down the hall celebrating.  
  
"Things have been really hard here. I think this morning is the first time I've seen Evey smile since your mother died. I still can't believe she's really gone."  
  
"Things are the same for me. At least I'm not having the nightmares anymore. I actually got a good night's sleep last night. Listen, Dad, I'm going to have to get off here because I need to get to work. I promise I'll call again really soon."  
  
"Okay. I'm very happy for you and Carla. Also I'm glad you called. I love you, Tracey." Ray said.  
  
"I love you, too. Tell the kids I love them a lot and I'll try to put them in my wedding if I can."  
  
"I will. Bye, Tracey."  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Carla and Delia were just coming out of the kitchen as Tracey arrived back in the dining room. Carla immediately came to meet her fiancé at the door and put her arms around him.  
  
"Now where did you run off to?" Carla asked as she gave Tracey a kiss.  
  
"Actually I went to call my family and tell them the good news. They were excited and very happy for us. Plus my dad said that they needed some good news after all that's happened." Tracey explained.  
  
"I'm glad that you got the chance to talk to your family too. I'm sure they enjoyed talking to you."  
  
"Not as much as I enjoyed talking to them. I think I'm just realizing how much I missed by not being in their lives all these years. I'm glad that everything is working out for the better."  
  
Just then the phone in the lab began ringing. It seemed strange that someone would be calling at seven in the morning.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Professor Oak said.  
  
"I'll go find out." Delia said as she turned and went to answer the telephone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mom. I'm glad I got someone. I was beginning to think that no one was there." Ash said as soon as Delia answered.  
  
"Ash. What is it, honey? What's wrong?" Delia was now somewhat startled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong exactly. It's just that you need to hurry to Viridian hospital if you want to see your first grandchild be born. Misty's in labor."  
  
"Oh my gosh. We'll leave right now. We'll bring Tracey and Carla with us."  
  
"Good idea. I've called Brock and Angelica and they're already on their way as well. I tried to call you guys first but I got a busy signal."  
  
"Okay. We'll see you in about thirty minutes, Ash. I love you." Delia said excitedly.  
  
"I love you, too. See you soon." Ash said as he cut the connection. As soon as she got off the phone, Delia went running back into the dining room.  
  
"Who was on the phone, Delia?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"It was Ash. We have to get to Viridian City right away. Misty's in labor and having the baby today."  
  
"Okay. Let's get going." Carla said.  
  
"I'm going to bring my movie camera so I can make a video of the birth." Tracey said, racing to get his camera from the hall closet.  
  
A few minutes later they were ready to go and all piled into the car and took off on the thirty-minute drive to the hospital.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in her room at the Viridian City hospital, Misty was spending time with Ash. She had just gotten an epidural and wasn't in pain anymore.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better, Mist. So I guess this is it. We're going to be parents probably today." Ash said.  
  
"Yeah. It may be late tonight when I have the baby because when the doctor checked me last time she said I was only 2 centimeters but now that I have my epidural I won't be in any pain and I can handle it." Misty smiled as she took Ash's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Pika pikachu, Pikachupi. Pi pika pikachu pika." (You're strong, Misty. You can do it.) Pikachu said from his usual perch on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Pikachu. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Pi pikachu." (You're welcome.)  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were surprised when Carla poked her head in the door. It was more of a surprise that she was alone and no one else was with her.  
  
"Hey, Carla. Where's everyone else?" Ash asked.  
  
"They sent me in to tell you that they're parking and that they need to get some things out of the car. That's why Tracey isn't with me." Carla explained.  
  
"That's actually good because I have been doing a lot of thinking and I wanted to ask you about something. Hopefully you can help me." Misty said.  
  
"I'll do what I can. Ask away."  
  
"Well, we heard that Tracey lost his mother a few days ago and that it's been hard for him. What I was wondering was if you heard Tracey's mother's name?"  
  
"You're in luck. I can answer that. I was talking to Tracey's father and he happened to mention to me that his mother's name was Aurora." Carla answered.  
  
"That's a beautiful name. The reason that I wanted to know that is because we're having a little girl and we couldn't think of a name for her. When I heard that Tracey's mother died I thought that it would be nice to name the baby after her." Misty explained and Ash nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think that is a beautiful idea."  
  
"Mind if we crash the party?" Tracey said as he poked his head in the door, followed by Delia and Professor Oak.  
  
"Of course not. Come on in."  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Delia asked.  
  
"Not a lot, Mom. Just exchanging pleasantries really." Misty fibbed.  
  
"How are you doing, Misty?"  
  
"I'm doing a lot better now that I had an epidural. I'm not in pain anymore."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the doctor came back to check Misty again. This was an uncomfortable procedure but fortunately it didn't last very long. Misty hoped that she had made some progress.  
  
"Well, Misty. You're progressing very well. You've gone from 2 to 6 centimeters in an hour and a half. If you keep this up, you'll be ready to push within a couple of hours." The nurse said.  
  
"Yeah! This is great. It won't be long now." Ash smiled as soon as the nurse had left the room.  
  
"Have you got a name picked out for the baby yet?" Tracey asked.  
  
"We do, but we want to keep it under wraps until she's born." Misty announced, giving Carla a glance that told her to play dumb.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A short time later, Brock and Angelica arrived. They had brought Gary with them since he had been in their area at a conference.  
  
"Hey, did we miss the show? I just saw a doctor leave." Brock asked.  
  
"Nope. No show just yet. But the doctor said it might be within a couple of hours. I'm already 6 centimeters."  
  
"That's really awesome progress. I remember when my nephew was born, my sister was in labor for 10 hours. You've been in labor for three and a half hours and you're already close to the end." Angelica pointed out.  
  
"Which reminds me, we all came bearing gifts for the new baby. Here's something from Delia and I." Professor Oak said as he handed Misty a large teddy bear.  
  
"Now this is something that you can use to hear when the baby wakes up to be fed in the night." Tracey said. He and Carla had gone and gotten Ash and Misty a pair of baby radios.  
  
"Misty was just saying the other day that we needed a pair of these." Ash smiled.  
  
"What I have is something that I hope the baby can use for many years. That's why it's a little large. I made this by hand." Angelica said. She had crocheted a beautiful white blanket for the baby.  
  
"This is absolutely gorgeous. I would never have been able to do that." Misty gasped as Angelica handed the blanket to her.  
  
"I found this at a little store in Pewter City that sells Pokemon stuffed animals. This way she can have a Pikachu until you catch her a live one." Brock joked. His gift to the baby was a cute stuffed Pikachu.  
  
"I got you a little something simple but it's something you can enjoy for many years." Gary said as he handed Misty a beautiful pink baby book.  
  
"Thank you all for these beautiful gifts. This baby girl is very lucky to have an extended family that loves her so much and she isn't even here yet." Misty said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. This little girl will be set for a while." Ash agreed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour and a half later the doctor came back to check Misty again. When she finished it was obvious that the labor was over.  
  
"Well, Misty. You're complete now and it's time to start pushing. This baby is about to be born. Okay, when you have your next contraction you're going to start pushing. What I want you to do is take a deep breath normally, then take another breath, hold it and push down as hard as you can. If you do that then this won't take very long at all."  
  
"I can do that." Misty paused for a moment. "Oh. I think it's time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ten minutes later the pushing was over and Ash and Misty had a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Ash even cut the umbilical cord. The baby weighed in at 7 pounds, 8 ounces.  
  
"So, have you decided what you're going to name this little cutie?" Brock asked as the nurse handed the baby to Misty.  
  
"Actually we have. I've been giving it a whole lot of thought and we decided on her name today."  
  
"Yeah, and looking at her I'd say the name fits." Ash agreed.  
  
"Well, don't keep us in the dark. Tell us what you've decided to name her." Gary said anxiously.  
  
"Okay. Her name is Aurora Marie Ketchum." Misty announced as Tracey practically dropped the movie camera he was holding.  
  
"Are you okay, Trace?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's just that Aurora was my mother's name."  
  
"We know that. I asked Carla earlier. We heard that you lost your mother and it's obvious that she meant a lot to you and we thought that we would honor her by giving our daughter her name. Would you like to hold her?" Misty said.  
  
"Of course. Actually there is some other exciting news today." Tracey said with tears of gratitude in his eyes as he took the baby in his arms. "Look, she's smiling."  
  
"Ha. That means she likes you, Tracey. So what's this exciting news that you have?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well, this news is the silver lining on a dark cloud for me. This morning Carla and I made a very big decision in our lives. We decided that we're going to get married." Tracey smiled as he handed Aurora back to Misty when she began to get fussy.  
  
"Wow! That's fantastic news." Gary said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe you guys are engaged." Angelica smiled.  
  
"I was wondering if you guys were ever going to move forward. Seriously though, congratulations." Brock joked.  
  
"Hey, I just realized something." Tracey said.  
  
"What's that, Tracey?" Misty asked.  
  
"That, if you know where to look for them, life is full of lot of little miracles." Tracey announced as he smiled down at the baby girl, who shared his late mother's name, sleeping in Misty's arms. 


End file.
